


Bread and Circuses

by AlterEgon



Category: K11
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four detectives just managed to prevent a kidnapping. The victims are safe now, but the perpetrators are still on the loose - and they aren't going to let their plans get thwarted. They are looking to replace the prey they lost. The K11 team suddenly finds itself replaceing the kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brot und Spiele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658058) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



"I don't think there's any reason for celebration." Alex forcefully closed the car door.

Robert and Gerrit followed suit. "Oh Alex," the younger man complained. "We worked so hard – and we did free those people."

Michael had just professionally put the Skoda into a parking lot that was just a tiny bit larger than the car, even though there were plenty of free ones on the parking place. It didn't matter that all four of them had to be very careful getting out of the car to not damage any other vehicles with the doors – he was happy that he had found an opportunity to prove his male parking skills.

"Yes," was Alex dry reply. "But we didn't catch the guys behind it. Even the kidnappers got away. Really – I think this party is much too early." She cast a quick glance into the side mirror to check her hair and her light make-up

"No one's asking you, lovey." Her older colleague locked the car and looked towards the site of the event doubtfully. "Although… maybe we should quickly drop by the office again."

Alex walked over to him and grabbed his arm to drag him towards the building, pretended to be suddenly anxious to get there. "You're only saying that because you're afraid you might have to dance with me."

Michael grinned at her. "That's right."

"You know what, colleague?" Gerrit slapped Michael's shoulder as he walked past his colleague with two quick steps. "I'll gladly sacrifice myself for you."

"Not necessary, buddy."

Laughing and in a rather good mood, the four reached the entrance of the two-story building. Warm light was cast onto the dark parking place through the ground floor windows. Muted music suggested that they were not much too early, even though the number of present vehicles didn't suggest that they were late either.

The bouncer looked at them unwillingly. He looked like a professional boxer and  quite out of place in his black suit. Whether his facial expression was permanent or due to his feeling uncomfortable in his clothes as well was hard to tell.

"I guess we're a bit underdressed," Alex noted as she showed the invitation she had received. Since there had not been any specifications in it, none of the four had dressed up specifically.

"Michael is never underdressed," Robert laughed.

"And Robert always is. " Michael held out his card as well. "Come on, guys, get a move on. I'm thirsty."

"Just don't forget that you have to drive," Gerrit warned him from behind. He was patting his pockets.

His boss turned around, shaking his head. "I thought Alex drives back? Please don't tell me you forgot your invitation!"

"Just so long as Robert doesn't drive. Of course I forgot my invitation." In spite of his words, he nonchalantly pulled his invitation from his back pocket and showed it as if it was his police ID.

"Jean, why are you keeping up my guests?"

The squabbling among the detectives had apparently drawn the attention of some of the guests who had arrived before them– and that of the host.

"How wonderful that you managed to come," he welcomed them. "It _is_ kind of your party as well."

Thomas Kozlowski was tall enough for even Gerrit to have to look up to look him in the eye. Dark brown locks framed a face with a clearly cut beard. The man had the hardened body of a long-term active martial artist – not the kind of person at all who was predestined to become the victim of a kidnapping. However, none of the give they had just managed to free before the unconscious men and women could be taken away would have been helpless if they had not been knocked out.

"Don't mention it," Michael said. "We only did our duty."

"Outstandingly, as always." The host took two glasses of Champaign from a tray that was carried past, and handed them to Alexandra and Michael. The two younger detectives had to get their own. "I am deeply thankful for it. Do you have any idea yet of who did it – or why?"

Alex shook her head as Michael answered. "Not in the least. A perp that works that clean is rare."

"But no matter how cleanly they work, they usually do leave traces," Gerrit added. "We just need to find them."

He took in the room as he spoke. There wasn't a lot going on yet. Only a handful of people was present, most of them in small groups like their own. Even though it surely wasn't impossible, he would have been surprised if the special circle of invited guests had actually been that small. The number of staff suggested that more were expected.

Robert squeezed between Gerrit and Michael. "Have you thought about what the people might have wanted from you?" he asked their host

His colleague jabbed an elbow into his ribs. " Robert, we're not investigating right now," Gerrit reminded him. "It's our time off, and Mr. Kozlowski hat sure has other things to think about right now."

Kozlowski laughed. "Never mind. Your young colleague is true dyed-in-the-wool policeman – and I actually have found something that may help you." He quickly glanced around. "If you want to, we can drop by my office. It'll probably take a while for everyone to arrive."

The four exchanged a look.

"Why not," Alex finally said with a shrug. "If you are sure..? You could also drop by our office tomorrow."

"Actually…" Kozlowski seemed a little embarrassed. "I'd rather it wasn't in my desk another night."

 

Kozlowski's office was on the first floor of the building. While there wasn't a lot going on below, this floor was empty now. He unlocked his door and let the detectives enter. He vaguely pointed at a corner seat and a now table.

"Make yourself right at home."

Alex and her two younger colleagues sat on the long end of the furniture, while Michael took the short one. They watched Kozlowski walk to his desk at the other end of the room and deactivating the alarm system that was probably connected to a locked drawer by entering a code. Whatever he wanted to show them – he seemed to think it needed extra protection.

He came back to them with an envelope.

"Here", he started. "I found this—" He broke off and wiped his face with his free hand. "Excuse me, I'm not…" He dropped the envelope onto the table. "I don't know why I'm…" He swayed. His enunciation grew slurred. The last words could only be guessed. "Not again."

His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, his head only barely missing the table.

Michael jumped to his feet.

And set down just as quickly. The room spun. Something was talking, but it sounded dull and far away, almost as if there was water in his ears. He turned his head towards the speaker, but he felt as if he was moving through viscous liquid. His colleagues appeared in his line of sight as if in slow motion. Robert was lying face-down on the table. Gerrit leaned against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. He could just see Alex sinking against her colleague before darkness caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael blinked into the darkness. Memory was slow returning. He had no idea where he was, how he had gotten here or what he was supposed to do here.

 

No matter how he tried, he was unable to recognise anything of his surroundings. The blackness that enclosed him was complete. There wasn't the slightest bit of light through a darkened window or a lamp in an adjacent room creeping in under the door. For a moment, he wondered if there was something wrong with his eyes.

 

The thought woke a feeling in him that would grow into full-blown panic with just a little fuel. He forcefully suppressed any thought of it and closed his eyes. While he could tell himself that it was his choice not to see, it was easier to focus on the information his other sense provided.

 

He was sitting upright on a hard underground, his back against something unyielding. His hands were separately tied to something. His best guess right now was a pipe or rail in front of him. The cool, narrow bands that lay around his wrists were so tightly connected to it that he couldn't move his hands as much as an inch. The insides were sharpened, as he found out when he tried groping for his left hand with his right to feel the cuffs. A sharp pain and the feeling of moisture trickling down his arm warned him of any further attempts in this direction.

 

The leather jacket that he had worn was gone. The room was cool, but not drafty. The effect of whatever had knocked them out wasn't all gone yet. He felt as if the ground was moving.

 

He heard breathing nearby. Next to him. Behind him. He wasn't alone. There was another sound in the background that he couldn't place. A power generator. Maybe.

 

Alex' perfume was right next to him. A wave of relaxation swamped him as he realised that his colleague was not kept captive away from him. It turned into quite the opposite as he realised that this also meant that she couldn't rescue him from the outside then. There was the slightly obtrusive aftershave that Gerrit had used. It was also close enough to be smelled over the somewhat unpleasant smell in the room.

 

Was Robert with them as well? Probably.

 

His legs were free. He carefully moved one foot sideways until he touched the shoe of the person next to him. Gerrit, he supposed.

 

No reaction. If that was Gerrit, he was still gone.

 

Michael shifted his weight slightly and moved his upper body forward carefully to test his freedom of movement.

 

Something narrow cut off his breath. He automatically tried to raise his hand to his throat, resulting in another cut that was deeper than the first. Behind him, he heard a chocked, painful gasp. He let himself sag back against the backrest. The pressure on his throat disappeared.

 

"Alex?" His voice sounded strangely rough in his ears. How long had he been out of it? He cleared his throat. "Alex?" he repeated. Better. Not much better, but better at least.

 

"Michael." Alexandra apparently sat back to back with him. She didn't sound quite awake yet either. "Where are we?"

 

He shrugged in the darkness. "Don't know. Can you see anything?"

 

Silence.

 

"Alex?"

 

"No. It's pitch-black." In spite of the rather unpleasant situation, the answer sent a wave of relief through him. So it was really dark.

 

She shifted a little. He felt the noose around his neck move with her.

 

"We're tied to each other," he noted. "Don't move too much, or we'll chock each other. Careful with your hands. I'm cuffed with something sharp."

 

At least at the sides, that was. The bottom area, where his wrists rested, seemed to be safe. He didn't want to test the upper part. The two cuts he had already collected were pulsing with the unpleasant pain of a paper cut.

 

He could hear and feel Alex move carefully. "Same here," she confirmed.

 

Gerrit moaned somewhere to Michael's right. His voice sounded pained. "I'm going to be sick …"

 

Michael reflexively opened his eyes again. "Don't you dare puke in my direction – and don't choke the guy behind you!" he warned sharply.

 

He didn't know if it was the tone or the content of his words, but he sounded much more awake when he answered after gulping audibly: "What's up?"

 

The older detective repeated his information.

 

Gerrit listened in silence. "Where is Robert?" he asked when Michael was done.

 

"Robert is here." Behind Gerrit, next to Alex. He sounded better than Gerrit did. "How did we manage to get ourselves caught like that?"

 

"Maybe something in the Champaign," Gerrit suggested.

 

Michael shook his head to that, but interrupted the movement immediately the moment he felt pressure on his throat again. "I didn't have any," he said. "And I was gone just as you were."

 

The man next to him shifted on his seat. "I'm still feeling sick. I'm sure it was something in the Champaign."

 

"Gerrit, I'm not feeling well either. Do you hear me complain?" Alex asked a trace sharper than Michael was used to from her.

 

"Alex, if you have to puke—" Robert said as well. He broke off with a hiss, with Gerrit making a protesting sound at the same time. The younger man had obviously forgotten to pay attention to his movements.

 

Alex corrected him immediately. "Robert, ladies don't puke. They are sick, if anything. And I'm not planning to."

 

"Thank God." Michael tried again to see in the dark.

 

"Thank God?" Gerrit asked. "You're not the one sitting next to her."

 

"Can you just shut up?"

 

The new voice came from across Michael.

 

The detective switched to investigation mode immediately. "Who are you? Do you know how we got here? Careful with the cuffs, they're --"

 

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time." The man sounded angry. "Matthis Grüner. And you are?"

 

"Michael Naseband. And my colleagues Alexandra Rietz, Gerrit Grass and Robert Ritter. We're criminal investigators. Don't worry. I'm sure our colleagues are already on our track." He wasn't as certain as he wanted to sound. Usually, the four of them found each other when one of them got caught.

 

A rough laugh announced another person's presence. "CSI, how great. Too mad it's this dark. I would love to see that."

 

"Ha-ha", Gerrit said drily.

 

However, Michael did have to agree with the guy's statement as such. They weren't even sure that the others were captives as well. Since everything else would have made the situation unnecessarily difficult. He would assume so at least for the moment. "Yes, we'd all love to see a bit more." He ignored the rest of the comment for the moment. "And you are?"

 

"None of your business."

 

Michael sighed. "If you say so. I just thought it would be nice to introduce ourselves if we're locked up together. "

 


End file.
